OC's Needed!
by CherryBloomDreams
Summary: I need OC's for a upcoming story I'm planning to write. Please Read!
1. Chapter 1

**EDIT: Now I know I said the deadline is Feb 25, but I have to change it because you guys sent me enough OCs as it is and I can't really keep track of all them, thanks to my memory, so the new deadline is Feb 17. **

**Hello everyone! So, as the summary says, I need OCs for a new story I'm planning to write. Can't go into full detail, but let's just say Kanan dies trying to save Ezra from some trouble with the Imperials he got himself into and as an only hope to get Kanan back, Ezra makes a deal with William Cyber (whohasnothingtodowithBillCipherfromGravityFallshahahahaha) who can resurrect people from the dead, but only for a 'small' price. And besides you can't truly bring someone back from the dead, can you?**

**So yeah, I need OC's. Oh and if they're the daughter/son/love interest of somebody they mostly likely won't be in this story. But you never know!**

**Does anybody think 'Eye of the Tiger' describes Star Wars Rebel almost perfectly? No? Alright, I'll just be over here.. *hides in corner***

**Anywho here's the form you need to give me if you want to submit your OC~ (Villains are welcome also)**

**Name (First and Last):**  
**Gender:**  
**Age (Any Age, doesn't matter):**  
**Physical Appearance (Hair color, eye color, etc.):**  
**Attire:**  
**Personality:**  
**Friends/Allies:**  
**One Good Quality:**  
**One Bad Quality:**  
**Interests:**  
**Other:**

**That's pretty much it. Oh and I will be picking one OC at most random to associate with my OC Tragedy Hope somewhere in the story.**

**See ya guys later! C:**

**-CherryBloomDreams**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I so much reading all of your guy's OCs bio! And it's gonna to be even more fun writing the story! C: (I sound like a weirdo aha I'm such a nerd)**

**So here's the people who are going to be in my fanfic:**

**Durance Valer belongs to RAM Film Studios**

**Selena and Crys Evergreen belongs to Guest (I caught the reference C:)**

**Shaun Logan Gold belongs to iamgoku**

**Ares Brodi belongs to shelbybroarmy**

**Sorrel Wolfe belongs to Paint the Wolf**

**Andrea B belongs to Visatoarea**

**Vio Rhys belongs to deathgivr**

**Rinku Hiro belongs to Pokegod**

**Geretrudis Ethelinda belongs to Flowerpetal**

**Rae Luss belongs to hadesgirl015**

**Thomas Beatty belongs to PacersSaturdays2013**

**Rezak Delta belongs to Delta General 42**

**Abaddon Cruach belongs to hazelbite1248**

**Aradia Schrodinger belongs to KJ the Cat**

**So the fan fic _should _be up in around a week or so, but due to school it might be up later. I hope you all like it C:**

**See y'all then! C:**

**-CherryBloomDreams**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again C: I wanted to tell you all that I'm still accepting your OCs until Feb. 25. So keep sending in your OCs!**

**Oh and I thought I'd give you guys my OC's (Tragedy Hope) bio so you can know what she's like and all.**

**Name: Tragedy Hope  
Nicknames: Trag, Pandora (Will Cyber's nickname for her)  
Gender: Female  
Species: Human  
Age: 15  
Physical Appearance: Messy dark red hair that's almost always tied up in a messy bun, light brown eyes, pale skin, 5'5 1/2  
Attire: Sleeveless navy-blue shirt with torn black gloves that go up to her elbows, blueish black pants, and brown boots. Also wears a supply belt for her blaster.  
Personality: Tragedy is very stubborn, and sometimes cocky around new people and Imperials. She's terrible at playing attention and following plans, she usually loves to do things by herself and not be bothered. She's nice when she wants to be and actually might listen for once. But overall, Tragedy's a smart, stubborn, 15-year-old who I like to call the female human version of Chopper nowadays.  
Friends/Allies: Anyone willing to be her friend, mainly. She's a loner pretty much.  
One Good Quality: No matter how much she acts like she isn't, she'll always be there for you if you're ever in trouble.  
One Bad Quality: Curiosity often gets the best of her.  
Interests: Fighting off Stromtroopers/Imperials, being herself and not following directions.  
Other: I guess you could that she's good friends with William Cyber, but they don't talk with each other as much as they used too. Also Tragedy was originally my OC Sam, until I scrapped her and Sam became my Gravity Falls OC. I found a picture of Tragedy when I flipping through my old drawings and thought, hey I could use her for Star Wars Rebels! So here she is now**

**So I hope you like her C:**

**Extra: Here's Will Cyber's bio, but the original Bill Cipher belongs to Alex Hirsch (or Alex belongs to Bill, you never know) it's just my Star Wars take on him**

**Name: William Cyber  
Nicknames: Most people call him Cyber.  
Gender: Male  
Species: Human Dream Demon  
Age: ? (Looks in his early twenties)  
Physical Appearance: Super Messy blonde hair that goes every which way that he puts back into a ponytail, gray eyes, pale skin and an eye patch covering his left eye, where a scar is visible.  
Attire: He wears a yellow cloak with pyramid patterns on it, a white long sleeve shirt under it, black pants and black boots. Also carries a couple blasters and his lightsaber (because he's totally a Jedi, right?) in his cloak instead of a supply belt.  
Personality: Pretty much the same personality as on the show Gravity Falls. If you have no clue, I recommend watching Gravity Falls S1 E19 or S2 E4. He finds Pain the most hilarious thing and loves to cause mischief, but he's just a little bit more serious.  
Friends/Allies: The Ghost Crew (Kanan, Ezra, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper) For now that is...  
One Good Quality: He can be trustworthy. Well, almost  
One Bad Quality: He can't be trusted.  
Interests: Calling people by his nicknames he gave them ((Thank you to Nuts for giving some nickname suggestions C:)), causing mischief, making deals.  
Other: Did I mention he can't be trusted?**

**So that's pretty much it.**

**See you guys later! Goodnight! C:  
-CherryBloomDreams**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm finally getting around to typing this up aha it took to long**

**I need to clarify something before I give you the list. If your OC isn't on the list, it does not mean I hate you, hate your OC or anything like that. It means that either you didn't give enough info or I just didn't have enough room to fit your OC into the story. I'm sorry, really I am. Also, if you submitted more than OC, I can't promise all of them will be in the story. (butIcouldgivethemacameoyouneverknowaha)**

**So with that said, here's the list of OC's I'll be using in the story:**

**Durance Valer (RAM Film Studios)**  
**Thomas Beatty (PacersSaturdays2013)**  
**Razak Delta (Delta General 42)**  
**Ares Brodi (PsychJediPirate)**  
**Vio Rhys (deathgivr)**  
**Selena and Crys Evergreen (Guest)**  
**Sorrel Wolfe, Silvia Rorin (Paint the Wolf)**  
**Rinku Hiro (Pokegod)**  
**Rae Luss (hadesgirl015)**  
**Geretrudis Ethelinda (Flowerpetal)**  
**Laldei Ninagi, Aryo Yana (Nuts)**  
**Akiane Skywalker (Kasai1214)**  
**Jaro Vizsla (Meara)**  
**Eolande Forestyne (Teddy Bear)**  
**Abaddon Cruach (hazelbite1248)**  
**Shaun Logan Gold (iamgoku)**  
**Aradia Schrodinger (KJ The Cat)**  
**The Shadow (TC King12)**  
**Argo Hent, Lady Zaryn Kurn (082 Martian Scout)**  
**Sparta Mykenae (Jamie Windseeker)**

**Oh and I literary just googled 'Random Name Picker' and clicked the first (no wait the second one) link to pop up, copy and pasted all the names on the list and hit 'Pick a Random Name'. That was all for the OC who associates with both Tragedy Hope (My OC) and William Cyber. So for Will Cyber it'll be Aryo Yana, who belongs to Nuts and then for Tragedy it'll be Geretrudis Ethelinda who belongs to Flowerpetal.**

**Well, I hope you guys have a good day (or night) and I should be updating Eye of the Tiger by Friday**

**See y'all then! C:**  
**-CherryBloomDreams**


End file.
